


Unexpected Stay

by chibicrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, fluff? fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Crow is just way too tired. Aki has a solution.





	Unexpected Stay

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Crow groaned after hearing the light whispering voice, turning over. He was determined to sleep more. He was just way too tired. But, the voice persisted, gently.

“Come on, Crow, get up.”

“No…” he managed to mumble in his semi-comatose state. He heard the soft footsteps approach. Then he felt a soft peck on the cheek. His sense of composure rattled by his exhaustion, he let out a short laugh. “Okay, okay, I’ll get up, Aki.” He tried to get up, but every muscle in his body ached, and gravity pinned him against the mattress. 

A sigh.

“Crow, you seriously need to get more sleep,” Aki said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and helping him sit upright. Even though Crow felt mostly numb from how tired he was, a tinge of warmth made its way to his chest. He leaned inward towards Aki, closing his eyes, smiling.

“I know …” was the reply. 

Crow realized how pathetic the whole thing was. He had come by to help Aki with her homework, only for him to collapse from exhaustion 20 minutes in. It was a miracle he even lasted that long, though. He’s had so many early morning shifts and late nights preparing for those early morning shifts in the last couple of weeks, it was finally taking its toll on him.  

So embarrassing. 

“I’m. I’m sorry, Aki,” he laughed. “Just let me rest for a bit, and I’ll be out of here -”

“And risk you getting into a crash?” Aki interrupted, gripping him closer to her. “I don’t think so. You don’t exactly have an accident-free record.”

Crow clutched his heart, as if the comment had stabbed him there like a dagger, causing Aki to laugh. 

“I really can’t stay, though. I don’t want to overstay my welcome. And those two are gonna really let me have it -”

“Jack and Yusei? I’ll deal with them. I’m not scared of them,” Aki interrupted proudly. “It’s just one night. It’s not the end of the world.”

Crow winced. “For you. Besides, aren’t your parents gonna have a fit? And I don’t exactly have a change of clothes with m - mmmmm.”

Aki swept the stray hairs that had fallen away from his face as he was talking and cut him off with a kiss that definitely took him off guard, which was incredibly easy to do with his state of mind. She was the first to let go, leaving a confused, exhausted, and on-cloud-nine Crow to stare at her.

“That’s enough worrying out of you. You’re staying here, and I’ll take care of the rest,” she said. “And that’s that.”

“Alright….” Crow said in a mock-defeated tone. 

“You do owe me for this, though.”

“Right, right,” he said. 

Aki and Crow laughed as they shared another - longer - kiss, after which Aki got up and left to get things in order for the unexpected overnight guest. Crow noticed his phone vibrating and moving rapidly, which could only mean that Jack was calling. 

He collapsed on the bed, blissfully ignoring the calls. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Natsumeme, why are your drabbles like 90% characters being tired?" b/c I'm always tired next question. /punted
> 
> So, if you're following me on tumblr, you might recognize this as one of the handful of drabbles I've written lately. I figured "wow some of these are actually good," so I'm uploading them just b/c of that. ALSO THE WORLD NEEDS MORE FIREBIRDSHIPPING OK THIS IS FACT. Feedback still welcome tho!


End file.
